


RIO

by Peaches_007



Series: RIO [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Rio and his (f) best friend figuring out their feelings
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/ Reader, Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: RIO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Working Late

“Almost there! Keep Going!” You cheer on the boy that you consider your own as he makes his way across the monkey bars “YES!” You congratulate by high-fiving him after climbing down. “Can I stay with you tonight Mimi?” Marcus asks using the nickname he gave you after hearing his father call you mama all the time. He had wanted a nickname for you too, you are like a second mother figure without disrespecting his own. “Let me see what your mom says okay? You know it’s your dad’s night.” You respond to the puppy dog eyes. 

You had been Christopher’s best friend for about 3 years. The timing never being right for the two of you to start something more. Wether one of you was dating someone or focusing on work. Timing wasn’t on your side. 

He did however trust you with his life, and his son for that matter. You both flirted with each other constantly and Marcus’ mom even loved you and would often communicate with you when she couldn’t reach her ex. She loved that you were apart of their lives and even urged you and Christopher together. You had text Christopher earlier about taking Marcus to the playground after school, not noticing he was there already watching the way you two interacted. You always played pretend with Marcus, and had no problem chasing him around. Never using an excuse not to. 

He was at the park meeting with the women he recently started working with when he heard your laugh accompanied by Marcus’, he conversed with them while his eyes were trained on you. You see Marcus look over causing you to turn and see the perfect smirk across your friend’s lips. You walk behind while Marcus runs over as he pleads “5 more minutes, pleeeease??” Christopher smiles and nods at his son before meeting your eyes as he licks his lips. You walk closer, hands up in surrender, a laugh playing on your lips before settling when you see the three women sitting on the bench to his left.

Of course, here on business. 

“Hey what’s that thing I always tell you when you make a mess?” Christopher asks his son who replies “that I have to clean it up” “Right, that you have to clean it up.” He repeats as he faces the women, before he stands throwing his son over his shoulder turning to say “ladies” as his hands goes to your back before greeting you.

His hand moves to your lower back as he walks next to you with his son giggling on his shoulder. Finally setting him down, a quick run to the slide. He looks at you, smiling as you make silly faces at his son. Looking away as you turn to him with a stern look. “I’m fine mama, I know what I’m doing” he says with a smirk on his lips. You roll your eyes as your arms cross over your chest. “Well, If you’re working tonight or … busy, Marcus can stay at my place and I’ll take him to his mom’s tomorrow.” You state looking around the park, keeping your voice low. “What if I want to come over to your place tonight?” He asks smirking again as he looks you up and down. “Well you have a key and I have a couch, you’re more than welcome.” You smirk back. He turns his body towards you, looking over his shoulder, seeing the empty benches. “The couch huh?” He asks, loving the smile on your lips as Marcus comes running over asking “Can I stay with Mimi if you work late?”

“What’s this everyone thinking I’m working late, huh?” He bends down to his son and asks “Tell you what, why don’t you and I cook dinner tonight and ask Mimi if she’d like to join us. Mama can bring dessert?” Christopher and Marcus both look at you in unison with very different facial expressions. “I’d love to have dinner with my two favorite guys.” You say hugging Marcus and looking over to Christopher, smirking.

The two of them explain they’re going to go to the store and get ingredients for dinner and will meet you in a few hours. You tell them to be safe as you head home to do your chores before you leave. 

Once home, you set your keys down before going to tend to your laundry. Later you just get out of the shower when there’s a knock at your door. You throw on a robe and tiptoe to the door, looking through the peephole. There stands Christopher. You open the door letting him walk in with a sullen Marcus wearing his overnight backpack. “Hey guys, I thought I was meeting you at your place?” You question in a lighthearted tone while glaring at the man in front of you. “Something came up.” Christopher says quietly. He hugs you before realizing your attire and gives you a smirk. “I just got out of the shower” you explain, receiving a playful look as his fingers graze your exposed thigh, moving upwards earning a smack to his chest. He laughs, walking to his son and kissing his head, Marcus hardly notices as he made himself comfortable in your living room. They exchange ‘I love yous’ before he walks to your door. “Be careful” you say as he kisses the top of your head mumbling “love you” “yeah yeah” you reply. Locking the door behind him. You quickly run to your bedroom to change. When you come back out you order a pizza and promise homemade cookies for dessert. 

After eating cookies with milk, you tuck Marcus in bed in your spare bedroom that he usually occupies when he spends the night. You check your phone to see no new notifications. You sigh getting comfortable in bed letting your fantasies lull you to sleep.

“Mimi?” You hear a whisper. “Yeah Momo, what’s wrong?” you ask looking around your dark bedroom. “Since daddy isn’t home yet, can I wait for him in here with you?” He asks. You catch yourself from questioning why Christopher would be in your room but you decide to let it go. “Sure babyboy, did you bring your blanket?” You ask and he nods sleepily as he lifts his Batman blanket on your bed before climbing up turning his back to you. You hug him, humming and rubbing the blanket over his arm as you drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later and Christopher unlocks the door to your apartment, he’s met by a warmth and the smell of chocolate chip cookies. He locks the door behind him. He sees an empty living room so he walks to the guest bedroom and sees blankets moved, he tries not to panic as he saunters to your room, soon seeing Marcus wrapped in his Batman blanket and you hugging him, lying peaceful in the middle of your bed, like you’re leaving space for him. He realizes that this is what he wants. He’s got to cut off the suburban housewife for good, and he will, because this is his family, nothing is holding either of you back now.

He takes his jacket off and his shoes carefully, leaving his keys and phone on your nightstand. He cautiously moves your comforter as he slips in beside you causing you to stir. His delicious scent wafts over you as you quietly turn “mmm Christopher?” You ask “shh, mama. I got done early, I had to get back to my family” he whispers as he wraps his arm around you, his hand landing on his son “well I’m glad you’re back” you assure him. He feels you getting more comfortable before turning your head in his direction again “He’s going to be so excited to wake up and see you” you whisper. “Oh! Are you hungry? I ordered foo-“ He kisses your shoulder and tells you to sleep and that he promises to have breakfast in the morning.

You wake up to a warm body being pressed against your back and a strong arm over you and Marcus, who stirs awake and beams seeing the two of you. He carefully gets out of bed, using his blanket as a cape to run to the living room. His shuffling causing you to stir awake. You go to get up only to be held onto tighter causing you to laugh. 

You turn as best you could and whisper “papi, your son is awake.” You nudge against him before asking “you hungry?” He responds coolly “I am when you call me papi” He says pulling you to him and letting his lips ghost over your neck. “As much as I would love to lay here with you contemplating if you wore your gun to bed or if you’re just happy to see me. One of us needs to feed that growing boy watching cartoons in the living room.” He chuckles and rolls you on your back leaning against you so his lips brush over your ear “that is definitely not my gun mama, but you can check for yourself.” He smirks as he watches your chest seeing your breath hitch. “Oh yeah?” It’s your turn to act bold. You place your hand on his chest sliding it down his abs and along his waistband.

“Guys? Can you get up? I’m hungry.” Marcus says from the living room. Christopher looking at you with intense eyes. “I’m hungry too” You say quietly popping the waistband of his underwear. “Get some rest, I’ll let him wake you up later” you say kissing his cheek. As you turn to get out of bed you feel a hand grip your waist “(y/n)” he says quietly waiting until you look at him “I was serious last night about coming home to my family.” You smile “I know, papi.” You say reaching over and grabbing his hoodie before pulling it on. “Would you go on a date with me tonight?” He asks quickly. “I’d love to.”

You close your bedroom door and smile at Marcus who is “flying” around your living room only stopping when you ask “Okay Batman, are we thinking fruits in our pancakes or chocolate chips?” He takes a few moments to ponder, you interrupt by saying “see some types of bats eat fruit but if I know the Marcus bat he loves a good chocolate chip pancake in the morning.” He beams as he says “chocolate chip pancakes!!” You laugh and raise a finger to your lips saying “Daddy is still sleeping, so we have to be quiet for now okay?” He smiles running and hugging you. “You’re the best.” You smile ruffling his hair before he runs off.

You’re humming to yourself as you listen to music and dance around your kitchen making Batman pancakes for the three of you. You set your table with three plates, bowls of fruits and glasses of juice before grabbing the syrup and placing it in the middle of the table. You walk to your living room seeing Johnny and Marcus sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. You smile as you let them know ‘breakfast is ready’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect this story to get the kudos it did so.... thank you thank you thank you!! I greatly appreciate it!

You spent the morning eating your breakfast, Marcus loving the Batman pancakes. After breakfast, you relax until it’s time for them to leave. Christopher get’s Marcus’ stuff ready. The little boy says he had so much fun and tells you he loves you before walking out the door making your heart flutter. Christopher grabs you by the waist pulling you into a searing kiss before letting you know he’d pick you up for the date. Your heart doing front flips in your chest.

Later that day you finished cleaning and fixing the beds. You go to the grocery store before your date.  
You’re walking down the baking aisle when suddenly, there are three masked individuals telling everyone to get on the ground. Women. They were three women. ‘Oh you’ve got to be kidding me’ you whisper quickly offering a kind smile to the mother and daughter beside you. You lock eyes with one of the masked women giving her a knowing look. You roll your eyes as you look back down. 

After what feels like an eternity lying face down on a cold linoleum floor, police officers tell everyone to get up and hurry out of the store. You’re ushered out and see one of the three women from the park following close behind you. You are pulled aside by a policewoman who takes your report. You can see the red haired woman staring at you. You ignore her stares as you finish your report stalking to your car before driving off. You enter your apartment with a huff. Not seeing the text and missed call on your phone. 

Getting out of the shower you wrap a towel around yourself as you wipe the mirror in front of you taking a deep breath. You open your bathroom door as you walk out almost having a heart attack seeing the man sitting on your couch watching tv. “JESUS CHRIST!” You shriek a hand covering your heart. “Hey mama.” “Christopher.” You say sternly as you walk to stand in front of him, arms crossed over your chest. “You didn’t answer my calls,I got worried” he states looking you up and down, arm oustretched over the back of your couch the other one resting on his bent leg. 

“Well your housewife posse was robbing a grocery store so I guess you could say I got a little held up” you say with a huff as you go to walk back to your bedroom. Pulling out clothes you feel his energy lingering in the doorway. “You okay?” He asks arms now crossed over his chest. “I’m fine. If I was in real danger I would’ve shot the the painted toy gun out of her hand.” You say with a smirk still not facing him. You pull your panties on under your towel. You grab your bra and a shirt and walk back to your bathroom. “Chris, I can’t keep doing this with you if I have to worry about them. Especially her. I know the history, alright? Don’t fuck with my feelings or I’ll go back to calling you Rio.” 

You clasp your bra and put your shirt over your head walking out to see him sitting on your bed. Eyes not looking at you. After slipping both feet in your jeans you pull them up, jumping a little when the material hugs the curve of your ass. You feel warm calloused hands on your thighs. You stand up straighter and feel a hard chest against your back. His long fingers grabbing from your hips to your belt loops pulling your jeans up for you. You clear your throat as you compose yourself going to button the front of your jeans only to have those same large hands hover over yours before pulling them away, and doing the button himself. 

His hands go to your hips and turn you around pulling you flush against him “I don’t ever want to go back to you calling me Rio. Especially considering I never liked my name until I heard it rolling off those lips.” “Christopher” you whisper looking to his chest. You grab his hand, interlocking your fingers, eyes closing as his free hand moves up to your face, long finger moving a piece of stray hair behind your ear and caressing your face until it goes to under your chin making you look up. “You look beautiful, darlin’” he says to you smiling at your blush.

“What do you say we head out and go on our date” he says pulling you along behind him, fingers still interlocked.

Going on a date with Christopher was different. You had gone to lunch and dinner a few times but there was something about the way he held your hand over the table, the dim light from the candles illuminating his eyes as they bore into you. You order your drinks. His eyes never leaving yours, the smirk staying on his face too. “Papi, we’re gonna have to order soon” you say with a laugh. “Oh what I want, isn’t on the menu” he replies coolly. “Well, you should eat, you’ll need your sustenance.” You hold the menu so both of you can read, a smirk matching his. 

You enjoy dinner with each other laughing, and talking. It’s easy. You’re best friends who happen to be on a date. No business is discussed. You know what he does, he feels that you are the only person he can talk to about everything. But tonight he wanted to share this with you. 

He grabs your hands as he looks into your eyes “You okay with this mama?” You smile squeezing his hands “with what papi?” “I want you to be mine. My girl. Nah, my woman. And I want you to know mama, you’ll fall in love with me so hard that when I ask you to marry me, you’ll be cryin’.” You smile leaning forward as you pull him to you kissing his lips. Pressing your lips to his fiercely before pulling back and pecking them “I’m down, baby.”


End file.
